Hope
by possom2009
Summary: A Fairly Odd Parents song-fic. The song Is Concrete Angel. Timmy accidently finds out that Trixie is being abused by her father.The first of many (hopefully) FOP fics about Timmy and Trixie.


**This is the first in what I hope to be many FOP (Fairly Odd Parents) Fic's Now keep in mind that I'm used to writing in first person pov so the third person parts might not be that good.**  
  
I do not own FOP or the song Concrete Angel  
  
{ } = Thoughts.  
  
( ) = Song.

* * *

**Hope.  
By: possom2009  
**  
Timmy's pov   
  
"Wanda?" I whispered. "I-I want to go home." I said, dropping my hat on the windowsill. Wanda raised her wand and we were no longer outside her bedroom window.   
  
I lay curled up in a ball on my bed, softly crying. I couldn't believe what I had seen moments ago. "Cheer up sweetie. Everything'll be okay." Wanda said in a hushed voice. Cosmo looked out the window and said nothing.  
  
I knew that it wouldn't ever be okay again. I had gone to her house to drop off a birthday present, only to see something that had nearly shattered my mind. Trixie Tang was huddled up in the corner of her room, her father, obviously drunk, was screaming at her in a language I didn't understand.  
  
"What's he saying Wanda?" When she didn't respond, I turned to see that she had grown pale. I knew it wasn't good. With out even thinking, I said as I turned back to the window, "I wish I knew what he was saying."  
  
Cosmo raised his wand before Wanda could stop him and I caught the last end of the mans ranting. "Your nothing but a whore!" Those words angered and shocked me, but what her father did next made me sick to my stomach.  
  
"Please! No more!" She screamed as her father repeatedly kicked her in the stomach before stumbling out of her room.

* * *

**_(She walks to school with the lunch she packed,  
  
Nobody knows what she's holdin back,  
  
Wearin the same dress she wore yesterday,  
  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace,)  
_**

* * *

Trixie's pov  
  
I lay there until the pain had died down enough for me to crawl to my bed. As I pulled myself self up, I heard a soft sob from outside my window. I glanced over to see Timmy peering inside at her, our eyes locking.  
  
I noticed that he was crying, but couldn't see any reason for him to. _{Oh no!}_ I thought. _{He must have seen what happened!}_ I blinked away a tear, and the next I knew, he was gone!  
  
I slowly walked to the window and peered out. There was no sign of him save for his pink hat. I dreaded going to school the next day for fear that he would tell some one what he had seen.   
  
I tried to smile as best as I could when the bus appeared in the distance. When I boarded the bus, my eyes automatically sought out Timmy and the look on his face wiped my smile away.

* * *

**_(The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask,  
  
Bearin' the burden of a secret storm,  
  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born,)_**

* * *

Third person pov  
  
He stared blankly ahead, watching Trixie walk down the aisle, their eyes locking before she sat down beside him.   
  
The every day routine of Timmy asking Trixie to sit with him and her reply of "Not worthy!" never came as the smile slid off her face as she set down next to him.   
  
The voices on the bus quieted down to whispers as every one stared at them. Then Trixie leaned into Timmy and began to cry. Something was definitely not right.

* * *

**_(Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone,  
  
In a world that she can't rise above,   
  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved,   
  
Concrete angel,)_**

* * *

Timmy's pov  
  
Everyone had begun to stare at us in shock. Trixie Tang, the cutest girl in the world, was clinging to my side like her life depended on it! And to tell you the truth, it probably did. I sighed and put my arm around her to calm her down and her sobs slowly subsided.  
  
I ignored their stares and whispers as I looked at Trixie. _{God!}_ I thought._ {How could someone do that to their own kid?}_ When the bus stopped in front of the school, no one moved to leave.   
  
"Come on." I said slipping my hand in hers. "Lets get out of here." I moved towards the school but stopped by the flagpole. "Timmy?" Her grip on my hand tightened slightly.  
  
"We don't have to go in if you don't want to." She nodded and whispered, "Thanks." An awkward silence descended around us as students passed, giveing us odd looks.  
  
It was enough to set off Trixie into another fit of sobs. "Oh Timmy! I can't go home to-to...." I pulled her in to a tender hug and was surprised when she returned it with the same tenderness. "I know. I know somewhere where you'll be safe." I whispered as we walked into the school.

* * *

**_(Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights,  
  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
  
When mornin' comes it'll be too late,)_**

* * *

Third person pov  
  
Timmy and Trixie were inseparable the rest of the day. Thanks to her popularity, she persuaded the principle to let Timmy stay with her even though they had separate classes. For the first time in as long as she could remember, she was genuinely happy, thanks to Timmy.   
  
At first, Tad and Chad ignored Timmy until they asked her why she was hanging out with him; wich caused her to run crying from the cafeteria. Timmy had glared at them with so much fury that even they're bodyguard backed off.   
  
He explained to them that there were things that weren't going well at home with her dad and to drop it. They immediately understood what he was tiptoeing around from previous visits to her house and if she could trust Timmy with her problems then he wasn't all that bad. They found Timmy and Trixie at her locker after lunch and apologized for they're behavior towards him.  
  
She had always felt something for him, but was afraid that her popularity would have been stripped away from her if people ever found out. Looking at him talk and laugh with Tad and Chad made her realize how foolish she had been.  
  
She had begun to become unresponsive near the end of the school day. Timmy reassured her that she would be safe.

* * *

(_**Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone,  
  
In a world that she can't rise above,  
  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved  
  
Concrete angel,)  
**_

* * *

Trixies pov  
  
After school, me, Timmy, Chad and Tad didn't board the bus. I knew where we were going because he had told me earlier that day. I was scared but I knew that this had to be done.  
  
The police station loomed over us and I began to tremble, but Timmy gave my hand a gentle squeeze to reassure me.  
  
Tad and Chad gave me a comforting hug before we went inside.

* * *

_**(A statue stands in a shaded place,**__**  
An angel girl with an upturned face,  
A name is written on a polished rock,  
A broken heart that the world forgot,)**_

* * *

Timmy's pov  
  
We sat in front of a lady officer and explained what was going on at Trixies home. "You have proof?" She asked in a tone that said she didn't believe us.  
  
"Yes." She said before looking at me for reassurance. I nodded and she pulled the front of her shirt up enough to reveal the dark purple bruises on her stomach.  
  
The lady gasped and rushed out of the room to put out a warrant for Mr. Tangs arrest. Trixie began to cry again and I wrapped my arms around her. "Shhhh, it's okay. I'm here for you."   
  
She looked into my eyes and whispered, "I love you, Timmy Turner!" before pulling me into a passionate kiss. After she pulled away, I could see the truth in her eyes.   
  
"And I love you too, Trixie Tang!" I whispered back before pulling her into another kiss.

* * *

_**(Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone,  
  
In a world that she can't rise above  
  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved,  
  
Concrete angel.)  
**_

* * *

I hope you liked this fic. It's my first FOP fic, and I wasn't sure how to go about it.


End file.
